Dalton Rapattoni One-Shots
by Mist the Warriors Writer
Summary: Series of stories that have to do with Dalton Rapattoni, who recently auditioned on American Idol. Enjoy and review (Please!). Constructive Criticism welcome, rudeness not.
1. Flowers and Showers

A/N: This doesn't really have to do with American Idol, just the contestant. Also, I kind of imagine this as after he was in IM5 but having nothing to do with Fly Away Hero. For the sake of this story, pretend that band never existed. They are both in the first/second year of college. It might talk about doing homework and going to class, but it shouldn't really be a main part of the story.

 **Flowers and Showers**

I woke up next to my boyfriend, comfortably warm as always, his scent of cinnamon spice filling my nose. Yet again I wondered how I could have been so lucky, that he was dating me. He told me he felt the same, but I still have to tell myself he was serious, and not just being nice.

It was Sunday, and since I had made him do his homework yesterday, we had the entire day to ourselves. I settled back down and let myself fall asleep again, our arms wrapped around each other.

When I woke up about an hour later, I noticed Dalton was gone. I got out of bed, got dressed, and headed out to the kitchen.

"Dalton?" I didn't see him in the kitchen. "Hey, Dalton, where are you? Is this a surprise or something?"

"Yep." His voice startled me, making me jump. "Here, I got you some flowers." He handed me a bouquet of lovely yellow and orange roses, with a single, bright red one in the middle.

"Dalton, th-these are lovely." I threw my arms around him. "What's the occasion? Oh no, I didn't forget something important, did I?!"

"Not as lovely as you!" he said, half-joking, half-complimenting. "But, in all seriousness, there doesn't have to be an occasion. I love you, that's all, and I wanted to show it!"

My eyes stung a little. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I was still getting used to having someone like him around; I had struggled with depression before meeting him and he was the reason I was finally finding happiness.

"No problem. Hey, you want to go for a picnic today? We have nothing to do, so…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, sure! That's a great idea!" I replied.

So, half an hour later we were jumping into his light blue Porsche and driving to Cascade park. We set up the traditional blanket and basket, and proceeded to have a nice lunch, chatting, and having a good time.

"You know, these are my favorite kind of dates," I stated. "Spontaneous and simple."

"Well, if that's the case, I'll take you out on more."

We were having a great time. And by raining, I don't mean some little drizzle mist. I mean the skies opened up and poured on us without warning. We rushed to pack up our food.

Dalton threw his jacket over my shoulders, and we hurried to the car.

"I'm so sorry! That wasn't in the forecast!" He apologized.

I just started laughing. "It's fine! I think it's kind of funny. And thank you for your jacket," I said as I handed it to him.

"Oh, it's nothing. It was just the right thing to do," he answered modestly.

"I guess we should get home," I pointed out.

"We could. Or we could finish our picnic in here," he offered. "Unless you want to go home, that's fine too."

"No, no," I laughed. "I like that idea better."

A/N: So, first published story. How'd you like it? I'd love to hear from you in a review! And, if you have a prompt/idea for a story, I'll take it. Don't be afraid, I'll try anything.


	2. Lakes and Breaks

**Lakes and Breaks**

When I opened my eyes, the clock said nine.

 _Why didn't my alarm go off? Oh no, I'm already late. There's no way I'm going to get ready in time!_ I thought. _Wait. It's Spring Break!_ As my panicked heart rate calmed down, I thought about how I could spend my day.

As my panicked heart rate calmed down, I thought about how I could spend my day.

As my panicked heart rate calmed down, I thought about how I could spend my day.

 _Dalton probably has something planned already anyway,_ I realized.

And I thought correctly. When I walked into the kitchen, breakfast was prepared, and he was sitting at the table.

"I was just about to wake you up!" he said happily.

"Well, guess I was just in time!" I replied, equally cheery.

"So, I have an idea for today," he started.

"Hmmm?"

"I was thinking we could drive out to the lake, maybe do some swimming?" he finished.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" I answered.

Half an hour later, we were swimming in the nearby lake. It was very beautiful, and you had to know where you were going to find it, so there were never too many people. That always made it even more special to me.

It was a gleaming green lake was hidden from the road by trees, and there was only one hidden path to it that functioned as both an entrance and exit. The water was a little cold, but that meant it was empty. We had the entire place to ourselves and we loved it.

We must have swum for hours before we decided that we had had enough. Talking, diving, trying to grab fish, we were acting like young kids and the time flew. I truly appreciated him in these fun little moments we have, and I wish that we had more time to do fun little things like this. It seemed like school was always getting in the way.

I wrapped a towel around myself and sat on the beach to dry off. He joined me a minute later.

"That was beautiful. We have to come here again before it fills up," I told him.

"Amen I say to that. It's so much more fun when it isn't crowded," he agreed.

We sat quietly for a few minutes, a little awkwardly. I didn't know what to say, and, apparently, neither did he. So, we silently basked in the sun and each other's presence.

"I guess we should get going," I finally spoke up.

" Yeah. Wanna grab lunch on the way home?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure! I'm pretty hungry," I stated.

"If I remember correctly, it's your turn to pick where we eat. Any ideas?"

"Hmmm, let me think … how about Mel's Diner?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! We haven't been there in a while, and I love that place anyway," he agreed.

A/N: Sorry if this is bad, I wanted to post something but I had writer's block so this happened. I had to rewrite the ending because they were being awkward and they aren't supposed to be awkward. And the Mel's Diner, I just asked someone to say a restaurant for lunch, and that was what they said. It isn't any place I know. I don't have any good ideas right now, so I would love some requests! I'll take anything.


End file.
